high as hell
by rodney-kun
Summary: Yusuke and the others get high as hell...much fun. I had thiis fic on a diff account, but i lost it, so i added a chapter or 2 and am reposting it, im gonna add more to it soon
1. ch1 high as hell

**High from hell**

**A/N: ok this is my first fanfic so if it isnt the best...dont critisize me to to harsh....any way i hope you enjoy yusuke and the others getting high as hell....(i had this on another account...but i cant remember the pass and my email got deleted. **

**"For the last damn time hiei...i dont want to get high!!." Said yusuke.....who was sitting in his beanbag chair watching Forbiddin hentai pleasures on his peice of trash T.V. "Aww come on urameshi....its not like its a crimbbbbllluuuuuaahhh." Said hiei in a choking effort before he threw up all over yusuke's carpet. "Damn you hiei....i told you not to fucking puke in my house". Yusuke extended his right index finger....a small blue sphere appeared at the tip and hiei's eyes widened."NNNoooo urameshi...please dont....uuhhggg i'm gonna throw up again"."Don't you dare hiei.....aahhh fuck it.....SPIRIT GUN". Yusuke launched a huge ki blast right at hiei's chest...causing him to throw up again."Shit..my moms gonna kill me if she see's this rug. As quick as he could he shoved hiei into the corner and picked up his rug...then he turned it over and placed it back down."Ahhh she'll never know"."Uggh urameshi....why would you do that.....IM GONNA TEAR YOU APART!!!...besides that...you're the only one who isnt getting high in the whole neighborhood...geeze even keiko got high last night..and what fun she can be when she's high as hell...."Hiei gigled a little and grabbed his nuts."They still hurt..even now"."AAGGGGGHHHH you asshole you're gonna fucking die!"Said yusuke extending his finger for another blast. Hiei drew his katana and prepared for the worst.But before he could do anything keiko walked into the door of yusuke's room. **

**"What the hell are you two doing?". Hiei turned and faced her. "Oh hi keiko...did you like last night as much as I did?". "Hell yea i did....even though you do have the smallest dick i've ever seen.". Hiei turned blood red and collapsed onto the ground. "I told you not to tell anyone about that" he said through sobs. Yusuke burst out laughing and didnt stop for about 3 minuites"HEEHHEEAAAHHHHAHAHH...hiei...i knew you where short and all...but....HAHAHAH...i never knew you were short in THAT way...BBBUUAAHHAHAHA". "Shut up you damn human asshole"...hiei was obviously very disturbed by his secret. "Yusuke YOU have nothing to boast about either....yours is just as small as his". keiko said gleefuly. "AAHHHHH...keiko how can you say that?.... Wait a minuite...i've never had sex with you before....how do you know---" then something dawned on yusuke." KEIKO YOU'RE A STALKER!!!!!????".yusuke said with much confusion. "well yeah...what?..did you think i was a perfect little school girl?...sorry to dissapoint you yusuke but i do smoke weed and i do stalk you and i DO love sex". Keiko said with a little to much laughter for yusuke's liking.**

**Just then kurama burst into the door."HELP anyone please...they're trying to steal all my weed and shit!!!" Both hiei and keiko ran outside with kurama and sped to his house leaving yusuke dumbfounded on his bed."well shit....i guess everyone is smoking besides me...or so they think...HHHAHAHAHAHAHHA" yusuke pulled up his matress and took his bowl and his weed out...then he sat back on the bed and put the weed in the bowl...he took his bic lighter and lit the weed that was inside the bowl and puffed...inhaled then blew out some smoke. "Ahhh that was wonderful.." HACK COUGH WEEZE " ok maybe i need to quit this crap...ahhh....fuck that"....then he took another hit and blew out the smoke..." what they dont know wont hurt em'...... i guess.."**

**A/N: well i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it....i may add more one day...and im sorry its so short...send good reviews...and email me if ya **


	2. high as hell ch2 the new yusuke

**The New Yusuke**

**A/N: ok every one this is the 2nd chapter and it really might not be as funny as the first one...but its an additon...i'll add more another time.....enjoy**

**Finally 3 hours later Kurama, Hiei, and Keiko returned and opened yusuke's door. "I retreived all of my weed and shit...thanks to Hiei and Keiko,"...said kurama looking pleased. "Yea yea great for you anyway....WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALONE WITHOUT ASKING ME TO GO!!!!??" said yusuke in an exasperated voice. "Well we didnt figure that you'd help seeing as how your an anti drug and all" hiei said blankly. "Uhh fine whatever..now lets go find something to do....it's boring as hell in here." "Yes i do suppose it is a bit boring to be stuffed up in this room without anything to do.....hey lets go to the weed shop and buy loads of weed", said kurama.**

**Walking down the main street heading toward the alleyway where they can buy the weed yusuke and the others were hardly talkking to eachother at all. "OK enough with the silence...." said yusuke. "Yusuke why are you so uptight today?" said keiko in a dull voice. "Well I" But yusuke's words were cut off by kurama sniffing his fingers and his body. "Yusuke.....you smell like weed man....i thought you wouldnt touch it?" Yusuke put on his horrified face. "YUSUKE I KNEW IT....I KNEW YOU SMOKED WEED YOU FUCKNG POTHEAD," said hiei. "UUGGHH fuck it...whats the use of hiding it...fine ok i smoke weed...now will you stop badgering me!!!" , yusuke said as loud as he could so the whole neighborhood could hear him.**

**All of a sudden 2 cop cars pulled up on the street looking like they were gonna arrest them. "Ok kids....i heard you talking about the weed...give it up", said the 2 cops". "NO FUCKING WAY', they all said at once. The next thing they knew they were running all around the neighborhood trying to ditch the cops. "Yusuke you moron im gonna kick you ass when we get outta this." said hiei with a snarl. "Hey you guys forced it outta me" said yusuke. "Hey kids stop right there....we just wanna talk", said one cop. "UUggg shouldnt have had those last 50 doughnuts....." said the other one. "Shut up you stupid ass monkey" said yusuke. "Yea? well your momma is so stupid she got locked in a grocery stor for a month and died of starvation", said the first cop. "NO ONE SAYS THAT ABOUT MY MOMMA YOU DOUGHNUT EATING PIG!!" yusuke said with fury. Yusuke's fist started glowing blue and warm. "I'm gonna kick your fat ass you hobo cops........SHOTGUN"....yusuke launched thousands of tiny ki blasts out of his fist as if it were a giant shotgun barrage. The whole street had mini holes all over it, not to mention the cops who lay on the street motionless with blood all over there bodies.**

**"Well that takes care of them.....so shall we head the the potshop?", said hiei hesitantly.... "OOHHH yea lets go and get high as hell!!!", yusuke said triumphantly. The whole gang walked off into the next road to go find the potshop and have some serious fun**

**A/N: well that was the 2nd chapter hope you liked it..... i already have some ideas for the 3rd chapter.....please send good reviews....**


	3. ch3 the potshop and the drug addicts

**The pot shop and drug addicts**

**A/N: well once again this one isnt funny, but its setting up for chapter 4 so hopefully it will be funny. For anyone that wasnt o know NO I AM NOT A POTHEAD!.**

**Finally after defeating the cops, yusuke and the gang turned the corner into the alley way where the pot shop was located. They pushed open the door and walked in with grins on their faces ready for purchasing high quality weed. "Hello there sir.....were looking for all the best kinds of weed you got", said yusuke with a smile. "Yes and make it snappy vendor", sniggered hiei beside yusuke. The vendor pulled out some boxes full of weed, paper pipes and junk. "Watcha want foolz?" said the vendor smugly. Yusuke picked through some sort of weed deciding how much he should get. Hiei was stacking up some papers and a good amount of weed...along with a small black pipe. "I have all this..heres the money..oh and don't bother counting...its all accounted for", hiei gave the vendor a large sum of money and took what he bought and waited for the others. "Well i guess i'll take some a this and this and this", yusuke said pointing to various items". "I'll have the same" said kurama. "I will to", keiko spat out. They all payed there money and took there weed and got the hell out. Not 3 minuites after walking out from the store, still in the alleyway, 3 men rushed the gang. They all put down there things, except for keiko who just stared and watched the fight.**

**"This is my fucking weed you ass, so back of" said yusuke furiously. "The same goes for us" kurama yelled...."ROSE WHIP". Kurama whipped out his beautiflly harmful rose whip....while hiei started to attack with his katana, and yusuke pummled them with his bare fists. "You bastards", said yusuke as he nailed a punch in the face of his opponent. "I'll get you for that punk", as the man yusuke was facing punched him 3 times in the ribs, then a short jab in the jaw. "I'm gonna kick your ass you bitch"..then yusuke put a little ki into his punch and hurled it at his opponent. CCRRAACCKK Was all you heard besides the sound of a limp body hitting the cement. Hiei had already taken his enemy down and was now kissing keiko. "Keiko i cant wait to get high with you tonight" he said with a laugh, quickly looking at yusuke who was getting agitated. "ROSE WHIPLASH" Kurama yelled slicing his opponent blow after blow.**

**Finally ending the fight the gang returned to the house with weed in hand ready to get high. "Oh man i cant wait to get high" yusuke said gleefully. "Me either, and have a little fun to", said keiko giggling" Hiei just laughed at the thought of everyone getting high. And finally kurama was starting to fall asleep on yusuke's bed.**

**A/N: well thats all for chapter 3....chapter four should be out before the end of the week.....have fun reading....and for the last time NO I AM NOT A POTHEAD**


	4. ch4 the high

**The High**

**All of the gang was found starting to roll their blunts and joints. Hiei was sitting in the corner sniggering while rolling his. Yusuke was lying on his bed next to keiko and kurama who were all doing the same thing. "Well im done", said yusuke...the first to finish. "NNOOOOO WAIT FOR US!!!", said keiko hiei and kurama all together. 3 minuites later "Will you bishounen and keiko hurry up!", yusuke flared, sounding annoyed. They all seemed to stop right after he said that, there weed was finally rolled!!! They all lighted up at the same time, each puffing on the weed...waiting...and waiting for the high to come. "AAhhh", yusuke sighed feeling relieved. Hiei's eyes clouded, he could start to feel the buzz already."Hell yes!! im gonna have some FUN tonight", hiei cheered. "yes and i shall join you..HEY LOOK ITS STARTING TO SNOW!!!!!", said kurama, they all watched as massive snowflakes poured like open water pipes into the earth. **

**"YEEHHAAA", said yusuke gleefully. They all took a few hits of their weed, each starting to feel the buzz and the lightheaddedness of the weed kicking in. Keiko who was silent the whole time finally piped up.." Hey i have a GREAT idea....once were done, lets go outside and have a little _fun_ in the snow", she sounded with pleasure. "HEY yea that might be cool...crashing cars, snowball fights....aggrivating people...this can be one hell of a night...but what i dont understand is...why is it snowing in july??", said yusuke in a questioning tone. "who gives a shit..i mean come on...does it really matter?", hiei pronounced stubbornly. Yusuke fell backward dazed from his buzz. Hiei who was well into the high just gazed at the fan that was on. He got dizzy and sat back in his corner. Kurama, far off in another world it seemed was trying to catch imaginary objects in the air. Finally keiko was just sitting there as if nothing had happened, but her eyes were slightly drooping. "Well i think we should go outside and PLAY!!!!", yusuke said excitedly. "YAY", the others replied. **

**So they were outside and all had some snowballs, but inside the snowballs were big chunks of ice, they wanted to hurt someone or something obviously. hiei hurled his at a car....it hit the tire and popped it. The car spun out and hit 2 people, knocking them unsuspetingly to the snowy ground. "AAHHAAHAH, GOT EM'!!", hiei hollered. "WOOHOO", said yusuke as he hurled his at a window and cracked it....causing all the people in the house to scream. Kurama launched his...but his was different, his had thorns sticking out of it. He threw his at a person, the woman collapsed to the ground, and blood was pouring out her back. Kurama ran to her "Miss are you ok?". "Yes, im ok", said the woman exasperated. "damn...", kurama took a rock from the ground and hit her over the head with it. "Bet your not ok now!!AAAHAHAHAH!!" Kurama picked up a shovel and proceeded to bury her with snow . Keiko, who was the last to throw threw hers at a unsuspecting doggy. "YAY i got it!" she said happily. Hiei started felling even more high....he wasnt alone, all the others started to feel dizzy and dazed. Yusuke laid back into the wet snow...after a couple of seconds his clothes were soaking wet from the snow..he flapped his arms and legs around in the snow....making a deformed snow angel..."Woohoo, i did it." He put his finger into the white snow and made a kind of oval shaped joint, then made little smoke lines. He sat up and looked at his master work and began to eat some snow, shoveling large amounts of it in his gaping hole of a mouth. "YYYEEEOOOWWW....BRAIN FREEZE...AAAHH." "HAHA you dumbass, you are re-" but kuwabara couldnt finish his sentence... Hiei had thrown a snowball straight at his ear...kuwabara yelped in pain. "YYAA, he man thats not cool ya know...." He picked up a hand ful of snow....kuwabara was not very good at making snowballs, when he was finished rolling it, it was a perfect cube. "HAHA what the hell is that?", Hiei roared in laughter and fell into the snow. "shut up you-you, uh fuck it im too high to deal with you", and with those words he slammed into the snow, hard. Kurama could be seen with a very bloody shovel on top of a large hill. All around the hill were lifeless bodies with blood still spewin g from them into the red snow, kurama saw this and thought "SNOWCONES!!!!" He sprinted to one of the bodies and scooped up too handfulls of the red snow and devoured them, bood dripping down his chin..."MMMM this cherry syrup is awesome, HEY-HEY guys c'mon there are snowcones to be eating here." Everybody in the pary ran near kurama and sunk down low into the snow, scooping up handfulls of the "cherry snowcones", they proceeded to eat the cones, except for Yusuke, he glanced at the hill, then at kuwabara, a broad smile crossed his face. He jumped to his feet and ran to kuwabara, and with a maniac grin he picked up kuwabara and ran for the giant hill. "Yurameshi, what the fuck are you doing?" said kuwabara startled by yusuke picking him up. "Nuthin Kuwabara, now shut the hell up." Yusuke got to the top of the hil and slammed kuwabara down on the snow, "AHH what the fuck asshole?" "GIANT SLED RIDE", was all yusuke said as he launched himself onto kuwabara's back and kicked off. The two of them sped down the hill, kuwabara screaming and yusuke hollering with joy. "WWWWWHHHHEEEE faster, faster, faster." "Hell no not faster!! Slow the fuck down.....AAAAHHHH" The two stoned bastards were in the ongoing traffic lane, a car whizzed by them, the seconfd one wasnt so lucky. They hit the car, a very expensive SUV, the car was launched up into the air, spinning and twirling. Yusuke roared with laughter and kuwabara started crying. They proceeded dow the street, along the way they ran down a dog, a bag lady, and some random person in a wheel chair. "Wheeee, lets do it again" Yusuke cheererd with happiness." "FUCK no you stupid asshole." The soaked kuwabara stood up and started punching the stuffing out of yusuke...but yusuke just kept on laughing. Keiko, kurama, and Hiei ran over, all roaring with laughter at the sled ride, and the way kuwabara was killing yusuke. The high was staring to wear off, it was sad really, that high was the best thing that had happened to them in a while. The walked back into the house, the snow was melting away,by the time they had reached the house all of the wonderful snow had melted away, the high........was gone.**


	5. ch5 bored as hell

**ch. 5 Bored as hell**

**Yusuke, sitting on his bed next to keiko ended up passing out on her shoulder. Startled she shook him off and he fell to the floor.**

**"What the hell?" said yusuke sitting bolt upright..."how the hell did i get down here...uhhh i have a uber headache" "Shut up you lazy ass...im tired of your whining." Hiei was very pissed off...being that he wasnt high anymore, he felt like he had PMS. "Geeze someone's on the rag" replied yusuke. "SHUT UP YUSUKE" keiko retorted. "I wasnt talking to you!" Wham...keiko hit him upside the head with the palm of her hand. Yusuke flew back and hit the wall, he rubbed his back and passed out again. Bored out of their minds, Hiei and kuwabara kneeled down beside him and poured toothpaste all over his hands. "Keiko do u have a feather?" asked kurama. "Yea, here ya go." She handed him a pen with a feather on it and gazed at the ceiling fan. "Thanks", Kurama took the pen and rubbed yusuke's nose with it, he continued until yusuke twitched, he raised both of his hands and slapped his nose, rubbing all over his face, the paste was now smeared all over him. The others could hardly keep back their laughter, finally they burst out laughing. "What, whats going on." yusuke rubbed his eyes, smearing more paste, he rubbed his cheeks and tried to pull his hands away, but they were glued to his face. "WHAT THE FUCK?????!!" "HHHHZAAAAAHHHAAHAHAHAAAHA" Every one burst out laughing, instead of using toothpaste kuwabara accidentally grabbed the super glue on the desk instead. They all rolled on the floor laughing simultaniously. "GODDAM YOU ASSES!!" Something dawned on yusuke...they had not smoked all their weed. "HEY!! we didnt finish out weed!!! lets toke a smoke man!!." "OOOHH yea i completle forgot", said Hiei. Yusuke opened his drawer, but nothing was there!!. He frantically searched his room, running around like a maniac and spilling all sorts of random shit on the floor. "HOLY FUCK!!! its gone". "WHHHHAAATTT!!!!!!" they all yelled with anger. Tney all started rummaging around the room...all of the weed had been stolen...but by who?! "some one fucking infiltrated MY house, MY room, MY drawer, and stole MY weed!!". "and ours it appears", kurama piped up. "Some one is so gonna get there asses kicked....we have to find them!!!!. With that the gang ran out of the house, all the snow had melted, but there were still quite a few dead bodies, broken windows, and smashed up cars lying around. **

**Yusuke and the others cxould be seen walking the streets, looking very agitated and pissed off, but wouldnt you? after walking around in the dark for about three hours they all plopped down on a fountain, all seemingly pissed. Suddenly a man walked by, very shady looking and carrying a small ziploc baggy. There was an illegal substance in the baggy, leafy and green. There were different variations of these leaves all mixed together...it was about the amount that was stolen, but it was obvious that some had been smoked!. "HEY LOOK, HE'S GOT OUR WEED!!!!!!!" They all ran toward the man and lunged at him, he ran and the others plummeted to the ground, scraping there hands and knees. "He's getting away!!! hurry after him" said kurama anxiously. They all got up quickly and dashed for him. They tailed him for about five minuites, and finally they reached a fence too high to jump over. Yusuke put a smirk on his face and said " You stupid bastard, do you haver any idea what im gonna do to you?!?!" "N-NO please, ill give it back, 5 on 1 isnt fair!" "Shut up dumbass, besides YOU ALREADY SMOKED SOME OF IT." Pitched yusuke. With that they all closed in on him, yusuke was first, he launched both fists at him and hit him in the face, he flew onto the fence, it was an electric fence, he sizzled and cracked, and slid to the floor steaming. Hiei was next, he took out his katana and slicedf open his chest twice. "You dont deserve pity." Then came kuwabara, he punched the living hell out of him and kicked him in the ribs. Then came Kurama, He took out a smal seed, it was a seed that contained a plant, a very deadly one if put into your body. He flicked it into his side, instantly a little green stem popped out and began to grow very very slowly. Finaly came keiko, she raised her hand and smacked him straight in the face, he flew back, right into the electrical fence and got electricuted once more, sizziling and popping. Finally after pretty much killing the man, he lay there motionless, and yusuke bent down and picked up the ziploc baggy full of illegal substances. "HAHAHAHAHAH, did you see his face?" said kuwabara playfully, happy to have the weed back. "yea, what a fool, IF HE THINKS HE CAN STEAL MMMMYYY WEED AND GET AWAY WITH IT, he's got another thing comin'." said hiei proudly, buffing out his chest. "What a dumbass." yusuke approved.**

**Finally they all reached the house, yusuke opened the door, as usual his mom was drinking again, she was passed out on the couch with the TV on. They all walked passed her into yusuke's room, they sat down in various places. Yusuke was distributing the weed, everyone got enough for a full blunt, they all rolled it silently.**

**Finally, after around 7 minutes they were all done they all lit it up a took a few hits, taking in the smoke, getting some air and blowing it out. After a while, they still were not high, confused, yusuke started frantically inhaling the weed, after around 30 consecutive hits yusuke fell over, not because he was high, but because of the lack of oxygen, he started choking, trying to capture some air."HACK HACK COUGH COUGH HACK." "yusuke you dumbass, this is clearly not our weed."said hiei stubbornly, obviously pissed off about it. "Oregano." said kurama after running some tests on it in the blink of an eye. "Unfraking believable, CAN'T A POTHEAD GET A BREAK ROUND' HERE?" Yusuke took a bear out of his closet, he picked up a knife from the table and slit open the stomach of the bear, leaving the stuffing contents spread around the room. He ripped the stuffing into smaller peices, and smaller ones until there were little tiny peices all around the room. "AHHH, this sucks ass." said the furious yusuke. "Yea we know yusuke but you dont see us killing stuffed anibables over it." kuwabara said, with little tears running down his face, seeing yusuke torture the bear had upset him. "Oh shut up you big bafoon" hiei was getting agitated. "Well i think i shall hed to the library, being that there is no weed." kurama said, and got up and left the room. "I think i'll go too" and keiko walked out as well. "I need to train, being here is pointless, not to metion boring as hell.", Hiei paced out the door silently. "Yea well, im just gonna leave too, nuthin else to do...see ya round man." Kuwabara was the last oone to leave. Yusuke, dumbfounded and extremley bored, pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He lit the cigarette and inhaled a few times, blowing out smoke rings. He laid back, bored as hell, took a few more hits and passed out on his bed with the cigarette was still lit and fell onto his face. It burned there for about 3 seconds and fell off, and after a few minutes burned out.**


	6. ch6 the death of yusuke and kuwabara

**Ch.6 The death of yusuke and kuwabara**

**A/N i am revamping the way they talk and all so it might be easier to understand.....been a long while since i updated...my computer like died and now i cannot access the internet...but i will update whenever i can...**

**Yusuke awoke the next morning with a large burn mark on his face and a bigass hole in the carpet where the cigarette had burned through it. Some one rapt on the door somewhat softly.**

**Yusuke: "yea yea i am coming....hold the fuck on."**

**Yusuke opened the door and Keiko walked in and sat down in the beanbag chair. She was dressed in her schoolgirl uniform.**

**Keiko: "Yusuke you idiot did you sleep the whole day? Didnt you know we had school? Honestly....."**

**Yusuke stopped listening after this and lit up a cigarette puffing on it slowly and watching the smoke as it dissapated into th air.**

**Yusuke: "Yea yea look my mom never woke me up and uh....i broke the alarm. But hey no worries schools out now...we can go do something."**

**Yusuke stretched his body and walked out of his room. He stepped over his mom, passed out on the floor next to the kitchen. He went into the cabinets and got a 40 oz. of vodka and a small glass, a little bigger than a shot glass. He poured a small amount of vodka in the glass and put back the vodka.**

**Yusuke: "nothin' like a shot of vodka to wake ya up in the morning."**

**He downed the vodka and immediatly a face of anguish was seen upon his face.**

**Yusuke: " GGAAHHH ack that was horrible(cough)....but its better than taking a shower.... lets head over to the others' houses to gather the gang."**

**Keiko: "yea that seems good, besides i have no more weed left...(sigh)"**

**Yusuke: "Yea me either hopefully one of em has some left. I havent had any in a couple hours."**

**With that they both exited yusuke's house and went onto the streets. Yusuke was still smoking, upon which he took a drag of it as they passed a hobo begging for money. They got to kurama's house shortly after and yusuke had already finished his cigarette. They knocked on the door and kurama answered almost immediatly.**

**Kurama: "Hello yusuke and keiko good...erm afternoon. Whats up? come on in."**

**They went into kurama's house and the rest of the gang was theyre yusuke wondered why...but nontheless he spoke.**

**Yusuke: " hey guys...having a party without us?...(he noticed a bowl on the table and picked it up. They had just put some jamacian redhair(type of weed) in it.) Thank god you guys still have some."**

**He took out a lighter and lit it taking a long hit, holding it for 5 seconds and exhaling.**

**Hiei: "yusuke you dick you missed school, we were gonna invite you over but thought you were still asleep you lazy bastard. Were going to the store soon to get more, wanna come?"**

**Yusuke: " AAAHH yea sure that'd be good, but I dont have that much money left, could i bum some of you guys?"**

**Keiko: " sure yusuke I got enough."(she hands him a bit of money and they all walk out the door quietly.)**

**Once outside they took the way to the potshop, passing random people. After about 10 to 15 minuites they reach the store and walk in. Instantly the wonderous smell of marajuana reaches their nostrils and they are intioxicated by the smell.**

**Kuwabara: " I love this place......yea i'll get 1/2 pound of that(he points to a brand called ak47 and the guy brings it to him and kuwabara pays for it.) Thanks."**

**Hiei: " yea uh...ill take some of what he got and some purple haze over there each in a 1/4 pound bag please.(The man does this and hands hiei the weed, hiei pays and walks near the door.)**

**The others buy their weed and exit the store. They head back to kurama's house and start to get it all ready for their next high. After about 15 mins they each have their blunt and they have a GB set up(gravity bong). They each light up at the same time(it is supposed to be good luck) and they take a hit of their blunts.**

**Yusuke: (after taking his first hit) "COUGH uhh this shit is great man, (suddenly he makes the weirdest face as he spews in a garbage canthe vodka didnt mix with the weed very well) HHUUNNGGAAHH, damn." (he takes another hit and exhales.**

**Hiei : "ha you virgin lung, even i can do better than that".(he takes two hits and doesnt throw up, and neither do the others. They all laugh at him.)**

**Yusuke: (grumpily) "shut the fuck up assholes....just smoke your goddamn weed."**

**Keiko: "yusuke it doesnt really matter."**

**Kuwabara: " yea man we were only messin.....uhhhhhh the high's gettin to me."(he falls back on the floor unstabily.)**

**Kurama: "yes yusuke it was only fun." ( kurama too feels the effects, and the others just as well.)**

**Out of their highness they decide to head outside. By then it was around 9:00pm, and dark, but they didnt care, they were out of their minds.**

**Yusuke: "uhhh hey man wasat?"**

**Kuwabara: " i dun kno man go check it out..heya."**

**Yusuke steps out onto the street as to bright lights come at him at around 50 miles an hour. WHACK yusuke goes high in the air as the car crashes into him, but yusuke wasnt the only one damaged. The car veered and hit kuwabara too. Kuwabara fell to the dirt bleeding and lifeless. After about 10 seconds yusuke hit the top of the car and slid off also lifeless, but he looked much more mangled. The others begin to laugh insanley.**

**Kurama: "hahahaha thats awesome, do it again man!"**

**Hiei : "yea that was sweet...hey man get up."(he pokes him with a stick a few times....)**

**Keiko: " OH MY GOD THEYRE FUCKING DEAD....oh well, well see em' tomorrow. **


End file.
